


It Happened One Night

by sinnanasti, TheArtOfSuicide



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Roleplay Logs, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSuicide/pseuds/TheArtOfSuicide
Summary: Her first kiss belonged to Inuyasha, given when he was lost in the throes of Kaguya's spell and more likely to rip her throat out than return it. It was precious to her nonetheless. Second kisses were less important.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! What follows is a roleplay log between my friend and I. They (SinnaNasti) are playing as Kouga and I (TheArtOfSuicide) am playing as Kagome. Neither of us had eeeveeer written anything Inuyasha before, so this was a fun experiment. It was always intended to just be a simple smutty one-shot for fun, but the door is open for a second chapter should Nasti and I ever find ourselves in the mood again.
> 
> Expect porn with a fair dash of plot. We had a ton of fun writing it and hope you all enjoy reading‒ and yes, the title is absolutely a weak ripoff of the Clarke Gable film.

" _SIT BOY!"_

That was a loud one, causing the rest of the group several meters away to flinch, a couple pairs of demonic ears shuddering.

_"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT_ _**SIT** _ _BOY!"_

With that, Kagome was gone into the thicket, unaware of where she was going and not caring where she ended up. Let them finish up dinner without her. She wasn't even that hungry. He would sniff her out whenever he wanted her to come detect jewel shards for him, anyway. That's all she was good for, after all. That, and ramen. The familiar thought stung, but rather than indulging tears like usual she channeled that hurt into driving herself further into the forest and off the path. He could find her. His sense of smell was impeccable, just like everything else about him‒ if one could bypass his atrocious temper. He was brave, and strong, and loyal. _Handsome_.

More than handsome, Inuyasha was beautiful in a way Kagome knew she wouldn't and couldn't ever be. Kikyou's beauty at least came close to brushing his. The young priestess wasn't so insecure as to think herself ugly, but it was hard to keep healthy self-esteem when one was in love with a silver-haired God that only had eyes for a dead woman who just so happened to be a better version of her.

It was stupid of her to think something as trivial as a fancier-than-usual meal would change his feelings. The memory of how her Father's eyes used to sparkle with love and appreciation at her Mother when she served him up a heaping plate of food stayed with Kagome as she was prepping the group's dinner that night. Maybe that's why she lashed out harder than usual when Inuyasha started whining about how long it was taking, and "why was she bothering with cutting up all those stupid herbs instead of just throwing it in the pot?"

Things descended quickly after that in the usual fashion. She couldn't remember exactly what was said in between all their impassioned screaming at each other, but she remembered choice words on his part. _Dumb. Stupid. Bitch. Useless._

Now, Kagome thought herself far enough away from his damned acute nose to cry. She wasn't interested in any half-baked apologies he was only giving out of obligation. No, she was going to stew for an hour or so, he was going to come to find her, there would be a tense walk back to camp followed by a day of silence until she could return to the well and go home. Then, whenever he got sick of waiting for her, he would come to harass her in the modern world and pretend nothing happened until she was willing to come back with him.

Kagome had been doing this long enough to know the song and dance by heart. After a whole year of hunting the shards and Naraku, she was sixteen and there didn't seem to be any end in sight to their journey. It was moments like these where the hopelessness of the situation really settled in. She couldn't go home and cut Inuyasha out of her life for good, teach herself to stop being in love with him. No, it was her duty to fix her own mistake and unite the jewel.

She just wished Inuyasha didn't have to make it so _goddamn_ hard.

Night fell. A shiver wracked her spine. Continuing to pout under the tree she had chosen as a crying corner was no longer a viable option. Kagome began a slow trek back in the direction of camp, quickening a bit as instinctive fear of the dark, of the unknown settled in.

Wasn't he going to come for her?

Even if it wasn't this pitch dark, she wasn't sure she could remember the path back. Hurt and anger had made her careless, unshakeable faith in Inuyasha foolish. What if something was wrong back at camp and they needed her? Her steps came more swiftly in growing panic until her foot caught an upturned root. Her ankle made an ugly _crack_ as she toppled over herself to the ground, knee catching hard on the rough forest floor.

Bravely, she was able to bite back the pained cry that wanted to issue forth. If something _was_ wrong, she didn't want to distract the group, or attract any attention from strange demons that they wouldn't be able to help her with. She hadn't even grabbed her bow. Inuyasha was right. She was stupid _and_ useless. It was also pretty bitchy of her to leave them behind to make food after she promised she was making them a special dinner.

A wolf howled in the distance, shocking Kagome from her self-deprecating thoughts.

_Please be Kouga_.

* * *

He was out hunting when he caught her scent on the wind, smelled the distress like it was a fine perfume. Kouga hadn't scented her in too long, but he knew it was Kagome the moment he sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the girl. It didn't help that his senses were heightened around this time‒ ruts made him sensitive to everything.

The wolf demon grunted as he made his way through the trees, stopping when the winds changed so he could follow Kagome's scent. The smoky tang of her anger made his hackles rise, teeth clenched tight. The thought of someone making her angry‒ not just someone, the _mutt_ Inuyasha‒ was almost too much for him. It stoked his ire and had his emotions flaring up higher than a wildfire.

The crack of a root and bone to his right made the wolf demon skid to a stop, ears twitching. There, a few yards away, he heard her heavy breathing and little whimpers. A howl escaped him before he could stop it and Kouga was on his way to the girl.

His grin was feral when skidded to a stop before Kagome, a chuckle building in his throat until he assessed her fully. One ankle was bent awkwardly, swelling and turning red. She had been scraped up by branches and thorns, and dirty from her fall. Kouga's joy at finding such a prize this deep in the dark wood turned to confusion and a touch of anger as he squatted by her.

"Kagome… What happened? Why are you out here so late, you could get killed." The wolf demon huffed as he circled her slowly, looking for any other injuries before reaching out and brushing stray hair behind her ear.

* * *

A breath of relief was expelled when Kagome saw that it was, in fact, Kouga traipsing through these parts and not some strange demon or beast she didn't know wouldn't eat her.

"Kouga," she grinned breathily up at him, cheeks flushed and pain momentarily forgotten‒ until he addressed it. Grimacing, she pulled her injured leg in closer to assess the damage. Her ankle was sprained, how badly she wouldn't know until she attempted to put weight on it. Her knee was roughed up and bleeding, which was probably how he scented her to begin with. All in all, she'd faced worse, and this was all her fault anyway.

"This is uh‒ it's nothing. I'm not doing anything. I just‒"

She couldn't think of a good enough lie, one that was smooth on her tongue and close enough to the truth for Kouga not to detect the deceit in her scent. As a full demon, he could probably pick up on it better than Inuyasha, who _always_ honed in on her innocent fibs. At least she wasn't crying anymore, but she knew Kouga would be able to tell that she had been for the past few hours.

"You know," she faltered with the realization that his nose had already given her away, refusing an immediate and straightforward answer to his question, "you demons with your noses and your speed and your strength have a _really unfair_ advantage and it's _not okay_."

Poor Kouga must have been so confused. This was embarrassing. _Pull yourself together, Kagome_. With a deep sigh, her head fell in shame and she finally let him have a filtered version of the truth, pride be damned.

"I got mad. Stormed off from camp and got myself lost. Was trying to find my way back when I tripped... and now you're here. If you hadn't shown up, I was about to start shouting for Inuyasha until he found me. _Pathetic_."

* * *

Just as he thought. Stupid Inutrasha making her pissed and hurt. Kouga couldn't help the low growl that sounded, but it did help keep other forest beasts at bay. He didn't want to scare her more than she was.

At her comment of his nose and speed, Kouga smirked. He leaned in on one knee, got into her space, and took in a deep breath. Campfire, sweetness, and a touch of cherries. She was still pissed but was calming down now‒ because of him. That made his ego flex a bit, the wolf humming low in his throat.

He tugged Kagome's shoe off her injured foot, citing something about blood flow and swelling and pain. "Y'know, I could give you a place to rest," he offered, looking up at the human girl. "Keep you warm, fed, get your ankle better."

Kouga's voice was a low purr, trying to tempt her into it. It was both his instinct to help her specifically and the urge to provide for a potential mate. Maybe if he proved how much _better_ he was than Inuyasha, she'd forget about the mutt. Maybe even let him have some fun in his rut…

It _was_ Kagome. If he acted pained enough, desperate enough, he could possibly pull it off.

"C'mon, Kagome. Lemme take care of you. Got a nice cave 'n a soft bed."

* * *

This was a rare meeting. Kagome couldn't remember ever being alone with Kouga like this without her friends or his pack. Usually, he and Inuyasha would be at each other's throats by now. The wolf Prince had never made it far enough to make moves on her _this_ bold.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew a line when she heard one. Kouga had much more in mind than what his seemingly polite offer denoted.

"No, I…"

The rejection faded into nothing in the humid night air. Why _shouldn't_ she go off and allow Kouga to romance her? Inuyasha had made it clear that he had no intention of coming to retrieve her. The group didn't have any leads on shards and had been wandering aimlessly for nearly a week now. They had her backpack, which was filled with food and other future comforts. Did they really need her tonight?

"I shouldn't…"

Kouga's expression fell and Kagome's chest panged uncomfortably at the dejection in his strikingly blue gaze. Inuyasha got to spend every single night with her and he didn't even care enough to say thank you when she cooked his supper. Here before her was a handsome, _good_ man who claimed to love her offering her everything he had at his disposal just to make her happy.

What was _one night_ in the wolf's den? It wasn't as though real enemies hadn't kidnapped her and held her hostage for longer.

"Is it nearby? I don't want you to have to go out of your way or anything..."

* * *

He was ready to push and keep on until she relented, even if it was rude. Maybe she knew how he was feeling, how he smelled like rut. He grinned and nodded when she asked that, hands still resting on her calf.

"Yeah, it's close. Just a little ways from here‒ can carry you so you don't get hurt more," he offered, striving to hide how desperate he was to just haul her off and keep a sweet disposition. He edged closer, smiling.

"I'll find a deer for you. Or rabbits, maybe a boar. Whatever you want, burn it the way you humans like to. You can even have my best furs," he offered. Anything to sweeten the deal, make her see that he was there to help her.

"But you don't have to. I'm sure the mutt will come crawling in for you… Don't know how well he'll find your scent with the rain coming in, though." The storm was building slowly, dark clouds, and the smell of lightning making Kouga's fur stand on edge. "C'mon, Kagome. Just for tonight."

* * *

The human girl had always had a weakness for big, beautiful puppy dog eyes, and Kouga bore them in equal measure to Inuyasha. At the opening she offered, they got bigger and brighter than usual as he crowded further into her space, his tail quite literally wagging at the possibility of getting to have a sleepover with "his woman".

Kagome blushed and giggled at the antics, turning her face to the side so that their lips weren't so close anymore. This exposed the crook of her neck to him, the very expanse of flesh that would bear his mating mark if he ever got the opportunity to sink his fangs in. The mortal was ignorant as to how enticing of a move this was, nor could she sense anything different or out of the ordinary about him.

She didn't know that it was mating season. She didn't know that this was why Inuyasha was too distracted to come for her like usual. She definitely didn't know that this was why it would have been wise indeed to shoot Kouga down again like she had a hundred times before.

All she knew was that she was hurt and he wanted to make her feel better. That was enough. With as much trust and faith as she would have given the half-demon, Kagome did not hesitate in wrapping her arms around Kouga's neck and scooting closer, nonverbally indicating her consent to be carried.

"Well? Let's go then! My hair looks _great_ today, I don't want a storm messing it up."

* * *

Drool pooled in Kouga's mouth when he saw that pale expanse of skin, breath catching as he tried to keep himself from sinking his teeth in. With her skin exposed, he smelled her more, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

When she scooted close to him, soft skin brushing his neck and fingers brushing the points of his ears, the wolf demon shivered. Kouga wrapped his arms around her hips, fingers curling into the soft thighs. It was nothing to carry Kagome, and it was a quick sprint to the cave.

The tousled curls of her hair were tempting him, seeming frizzier and bouncier with the humidity. Kouga's fingers twitched with an ache to twist the soft strands around them. He placed her down on the bed of hay and sweetgrass he'd built up, then dragged over his many furs.

"Do you want a ram skin? Or maybe a lion demon pelt? I have some furs to wear as well if you want," he hummed, pulling out each one to lay next to Kagome and show off to her. Each fur was immaculately cared for, soft and warm to the touch. Kouga waited for her approval, tail slowly sweeping side to side against the ground.

* * *

He was _so_ eager to please her and Kagome couldn't say she was surprised. Kouga was always like this with her, this was just the first time she had ever allowed him to indulge those impulses. As he laid out his best pelts for her, golden fur from the lion demon gleamed in the firelight, reminding her of the eyes of the one she loved. Guilt curdled in her belly.

Was she leading Kouga on coming out here with him like this? Was this wrong of her? He seemed so happy…

"This one's _gorgeous_." It was warm out, but the hay was scratchy under her bare thighs, so she deferred to a swathe of dark, sleek fur from a jaguar demon, settling it beneath her over the nest of matting that made up Kouga's bed.

She hadn't realized she and her group were so close to the wolves' den. Where they were now was a private enclave split off from the rest of the network of caverns, reserved for the alpha. It would be a significant walk for her to try and get to the main part of the cave, but Kouga could be there in two shakes of his tail if he wanted. In the light, she could finally take a better look at her ankle and grimaced at what she saw. The sprain was worse than she thought. Adventuring wouldn't be in the books for her for at least a week or so.

"Shoot," she pouted, attempting to roll the injured limb and wincing when it just wasn't having it. "That's no good. Inuyasha's going to have a _fit_."

It was a good thing Kouga had come along when he had. Who knew what might have happened to her left on her own out there with Inuyasha MIA?

"Thank you, Kouga," she smiled sweetly up at him, warm and genuinely appreciative. "Don't worry. I won't let him do anything to you whenever he comes looking for me. Between you and me, he's mostly all bark anyway."

Looking out into the rushing waterfall at the mouth of the cave, Kagome allowed herself this small, cheesy joke at the half demon's expense, humored further by the thought of how _furious_ he would be if he knew she had ever said something like that to Kouga of all people.

* * *

Kouga snickered at the joke she made, grinning. He moved around and grabbed a few things for her ankle, mainly strong bandages and soft fur for padding, then sat cross-legged at her feet.

With gentle hands, he put soft fur around her swollen ankle after covering it in herbs. He moved carefully as he wrapped the bandages snug around the girl's ankle and made sure the pressure was even‒ everything to make sure she was comfortable and her ankle could feel better.

"Yeah, he is. Bet the mutt couldn't ever do something like this‒ care for you right, provide like I can," he chuckled, puffing up a bit with pride. He was floating, yes, but her mood had improved and the high of providing for his mate was going to his head. Her cherry scent filled the cave, making him smile and shiver happily. The wolf demon's tail continued to wag as he sat by her, fingers kneading the muscle of her calf.

Kouga tried not to stare too much at the flash of soft skin and another garment under her short, strange kimono. It covered her up, but still clung to the swell of her lower lips and made his mouth water. From his angle, he could see right up the short fabric, unsure why she would go out in such little covering. Even with the heat, he didn't understand it that well.

"I'll get you something to eat. The storm won't hurt the hunt, and you need to eat," he decided with a little nod of his head before standing up.

* * *

"Oh, you don't have to‒"

But he was already gone in a rapid whirl as the jewel shards in his legs went to work. Kagome didn't want to put him out even further after he had done so much for her already. Alas, nothing to do now but wait for his return.

Her ankle felt inarguably better. The atmosphere in his dwelling was so relaxing, and it had been such a long day. Who could blame Kagome for falling back into Kouga's nest and just _existing_ for a moment? Her days were usually so loud.

She loved her group, she did. All of them in different ways. Sango may well have been her sister, and Miroku… had grabbed her ass one too many times to be considered brotherly in any fashion, but their bond was resolute nonetheless. Shippo was _hers_ , special to her in a way she was too young to put words to, but she knew he needed her and she needed him back. And Inuyasha...

Blue eyes crept back open to gaze solemnly at the stalactites creeping down from above. Inuyasha was in a whole other category, but he had her love all the same, whether either of them wanted it or not‒ desires that seemed for him, at least, to shift as easily as the weather. He would _hate_ knowing she was here, how content she was in Kouga's bed, and something nasty inside of her was glad at that knowledge.

Her eyes shut again, faster than the first time. What kind of person was this journey turning her into?

Before too long at all, Kouga returned with half the forest on his strong arms; a fat boar, a hen stolen from a nearby village, several rabbits, and a whole line of fish hanging off his pelt.

"Wow," Kagome praised, eyes large and taking in the bounty. "That was fast."

* * *

"Can't leave ya hungry for the whole night," he replied with a wide grin. A fire was quickly built before he set to work skinning and plucking and opening up the animals. It was easy work for him, taking almost no effort, and he hummed an idle tune while cleaning and prepping the meat.

"I know you humans like your food burnt. Can't eat it raw like I can. And this is all good for heats, too. All the bitches in the clan like to eat boar and rabbit for their heats. I like fish the most‒ it's a good light meal for my rut."

He was quite proud of himself for knowing how to prepare food for his woman without needing to be told. Once a few fish were cleaned and gutted, Kouga tore into one, teeth sinking into the soft meat and tearing a hunk off the bone. He let Kagome pick her meat off the spits when it was burnt to her liking, grabbing flat slabs of rock for her to use as a plate. Didn't want her to get another injury from the hot food.

"Humans have heats, right? I always wondered‒ sometimes the villages will smell like heat for a whole week from the human bitches, it's a little weird."

He was chatty, sucking the fish bones clean before throwing them out of the cave entrance.

* * *

Kagome blinked. Once, then twice, lips parting every-so-slightly as he carried on, ravenous as he went to work on the fat fish he "provided" for them.

_Heat. Rut. Bitches._

Indignation wanted to flare up at the use of that particular word, but the casual way Kouga said it reminded her so vividly of Inuyasha that she was struck dumb. Stupidly enough, it occurred to her for the first time that both of these men meant it in the most bestial definition of the word. To them, she was quite literally a "bitch".

The other animalistic words were also shocking to poor, naive Kagome.

"Do I have a _WHAT now?"_

Factually, she knew what a "heat" was in terms of dogs and cats and other mammals, but that demons had them was news to her! Did Inuyasha have one? Why was Kouga even talking about this and asking these questions?

"I‒ I have a _period_ once a month but‒ but‒"

A thousand thoughts filtered through Kagome's head a mile a minute as she struggled to put two and two together.

"Kouga…" She must have been positively crimson, praying to any powers out there that she had made a horrible mistake and was completely misinterpreting things. "What… what do you think we're going to do tonight?"

* * *

At her confusion and questions, Kouga was shocked. She… had no clue what he was talking about. The wolf demon blinked slowly, then put down his fish and shook his head. This was something he needed to clear up _now_.

"I didn't know humans didn't have the same… Cycles as demons do. Thought you were just a little different," he explained with a frown and furrowed brows. This wasn't what he had planned, but he'd salvage it.

With her insinuating that he expected something of her, he felt a stab of anger.

"I didn't expect _anything_ , Kagome. Yeah, I'm in my rut and… Wanting a mate and wanting to mate you, but I'm not that type of demon," he huffed. "I don't want to force you into anything. It's enough for me to just provide for you. Keep you safe and warm and fed and‒ y'know‒ _happy_. I want to do more, but I won't force it on you."

He felt his ears droop a bit, cheeks heating up somewhat. The thought of Kagome thinking he was like that left a sour taste in his mouth. But, he huffed and shook his head.

"I'll sleep at the entrance tonight. Give you space, make you feel better. Tomorrow when you're okay I'll take you back to the others."

* * *

All at once, the guilt that had been somersaulting in her gut ever since accepting Kouga's invitation came to a head.

"Kouga," she gasped a beat after he was done speaking, taken aback by the depth of his devotion to her. It was more real now than ever, his love, and she felt like the worst girl in the world for taking advantage of it, selfishly using him to make Inuyasha jealous and their whole group worry rather than just requesting he take her back to camp like a good little priestess.

"No… _No_ , you don't have to do that. Sleep by the entrance, I mean. You don't make me uncomfortable. _At all_."

A tiny hand crawled over to grasp his larger, clawed one and squeeze firmly.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kouga. I didn't mean it _that_ way. I just… I was just surprised, is all. I don't know anything about… _heats_."

Oh God, he wanted to "mate" with her. Was she hurting him just by touching him? His tail was wagging again, ears perking up at the physical contact, and Kagome _hated_ herself. Like it was made of fire, she dropped his hand and gasped another apology. Yes. Yes, she _was_ leading him on. How could she let him continue on this way when her heart belonged to another?

"Kouga, I… I'm in love with Inuyasha."

She was awful. The worst. Kouga should have left her out there to face the rain and wilderness on her own.

"I want you to be happy. You deserve better. You deserve someone who tries just as hard for you, who _wants_ to be there with you just as hard as you want to be with them. Not that I _don't_ want to be here with you right now, I just‒ I don't want you hurting when…"

_You can never have me._

* * *

Her touch did burn, but not in a painful way. He couldn't help the wagging of his tail, the way his body responded to any positive reaction she had to him. Any touch, smile, even a soft look in her eye, and he was melted.

Kouga's frown was back, deeper than before, and he curled his fist in the pelt around his hips. How could she _love_ him, of all people? Of all _demons_? His heart hurt, and his mind screamed profanities, but he wasn't going to yell at her.

"I don't know why. He has a rut too. Bordering on it right now, probably on the first day of it. But he let you run off, get lost… Get _hurt_ ," he rumbled, the anger swelling in his gut. "If the mutt felt the same as me, he'd keep you by him, keep you safe. But he's not‒ and who's he spending his rut with if not with you?"

Kouga looked at the fire, trying to fight the feelings roiling inside him. Mainly, he fought the urge to break things and then break down crying.

"Wolves mate for life," he sighed. His gaze was still on the fire. "I can't… I can't make myself mate someone that isn't you. It would be fair, or right, or anything." The wolf ran a hand through his hair, jerking the long black curtain from its high ponytail.

Kouga looked at Kagome, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "You deserve all that stuff too, y'know. Probably more than me. Like I said, I don't want anything from you but to just... provide for you. Let me do that for tonight, Kagome, please."

* * *

Everything Kouga had to say about Inuyasha tore into her heart, but how could she be cross about it? Hadn't she just pulverized Kouga's heart? His words only mimicked thoughts that lurked beneath the surface in light of her recent education on demon heat cycles but refused to fully form.

Inuyasha was out there right now battling the very same animalistic instincts that Kouga was… _for someone else_.

Kikyo. It could only be Kikyo. It didn't matter if he was acting on them or not, not to Kagome. His beast didn't want to protect and provide for her. It was ornery with her from the start and happy to let her rot in the woods. With that revelation, any bleak hope Kagome had been holding onto for the rugged, ill-tempered half-demon died. A weak, mournful sound crawled up her throat against her will, tears pricking once more at her cried-out eyes.

It was so ugly and unfair of her to let her heart shatter like this in front of Kouga, who loved her unconditionally and would comfort her despite that she rejected the beautiful love he offered.

"I'm s-sorry," she whimpered, chin kissing her collarbone so that her hair hid her face, embarrassed by her hysterics. "I just‒ I thought‒ he's so _possessive_ of me… and why would he… if he _doesn't_ … _I'm so stupid."_

* * *

Kouga let out a high, distressed whine when she started crying, immediately going to her. He scooped the human up, placing her in his lap and hugging her tight. He let her cry against him, whispering his apologies for hurting her, for making her heart hurt. He didn't mean for this part‒ or maybe part of him did to make her pay for her rejection. _But not like this._

"You're amazing, Kagome," he rumbled in her ear. "The best girl ever, and really smart and nice, and kind too."

Kouga was going to come up with every compliment he could to make her feel better, anything to fix the mess he made with his words. When she calmed down to just a few sniffles and whimpers, he nudged her face up. Puffy red-rimmed eyes, a shade lighter than his blue, framed with tear clumped black lashes. He ached to make her smile, to get rid of the tears.

The wolf demon acted on instinct then and lapped at her cheeks, catching the streaks of tears and replacing them with a thin layer of saliva. He kept at it until she was giggling and shoving lightly at his chest, and then he was smiling as well. Kouga brushed her bangs back, looking at Kagome's flushed face.

"There's my Kagome. I knew she was hiding somewhere. And there's the smile I love so much," he teased, bumping his forehead against hers gently.

* * *

Even through the crushing ache in her chest, how could Kagome do anything but _laugh_ when Kouga showed her just how wolf-like he really was, leaving bold puppy dog kisses all over her face. It was endearing.

"Oh, Kouga…"

She relaxed against him properly, arms around his neck and a damp face pressed to his throat. His hair was very straight and impossibly silky in contrast to hers, which had curled and frizzed severely with the humidity of the coming rain. She played with his idly, enjoying the silent togetherness. Before, she had been too riddled with guilt to truly relax and enjoy her rebellious sleepover with the wolf.

Now, she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong‒ to _either_ demon‒ and could finally let her defenses down. Just a little.

"Does it hurt?" She was playing with his ears now, delicately outlining the elfin point. Shippo usually went right to sleep when she did this, and Kouga was practically purring. "Being… in heat? Or… rut? When I get my period I have really bad cramps. Sometimes I can't do anything but lay in bed all day…"

She was tempted to go on and complain about how much Inuyasha hated it and how little patience he gave her during her cycle, but something told her Kouga had heard enough of that name for tonight.

* * *

Her actions were so delicate, so soft. He almost felt like he'd eaten the special mushrooms Ginta had stashed away for long summer nights. The wolf demon let out low purrs with her fingers in his hair and then on his ears.

When Kagome scratched behind his left ear, right on the shell, his leg started twitching madly, bouncing the human and making her laugh. His tail wagged madly at the sound and a huge grin split his face.

"Rut doesn't hurt. Just feels like a fire in my belly. It gets really hot sometimes and my mind has a fog, but I… Take care of it," he offered with flushed cheeks. Kouga wasn't about to mention his habits of rutting himself against anything soft enough for him to imagine Kagome until he came‒ especially not _to_ her.

At the mention of cramps, Kouga's brows furrowed.

"Where do you get them? Heats don't bother the bitches in my den, how strange," he mused.

Humans were _weird_ , but he liked learning more about Kagome. Part of him wanted to mention Inuyasha, ask how he dealt with her heats so he could make himself superior by comparison, but he didn't want to breathe any life into his spirit. It was an Inuyasha free night for them, and he was determined to not even think about the mutt.

* * *

"I bet the process looks the same," Kagome hypothesized, "biologically speaking."

Kouga gave her a funny look at the use of such a futuristic, sciencey word, and the priestess explained further.

"I mean a wolf… girl's heat, and a human girl's period. I think they're the same thing."

She just couldn't bring herself to call all those nice demonesses "bitches", she just couldn't.

"Do they bleed? I bleed. Every month for about a week‒ that's probably what you're smelling in the human villages. When I'm bleeding, my stomach muscles cramp up and it _sucks_."

What a bizarre situation they had found themselves in. Kagome would ordinarily find herself bashful to be talking about such taboo subjects, but Kouga's genuine interest, curiosity, and lack of shame or disgust kept her from getting flustered in any way.

"I always go back home for it. Periods in the feudal era are no joke."

Too late, she realized her second slip. Kouga was making her too comfortable, too much herself. He didn't need to know about the whole future thing and Kagome wasn't all that keen on breaking it down for him.

* * *

Kouga smiled at her, intent on listening to every word. Sure, she confused him with things she said, and he didn't understand what she meant by "back home" and "feudal era", but it didn't matter. He had his intended on his lap, in his cave, with her belly full of food he provided.

"The wolves bleed, but only before they're mated. Once they have a mate the bleeding usually stops. The… girls, I'm not sure about. I always leave for this cave when they have heats‒ or my rut," he explained with a shrug. He chose to adopt one of Kagome's words, seeing how she appeared to dislike his casual use of bitch.

"But I would care for you when you have your heat, Kagome. Help you how I could so you wouldn't have to run away." He looked at Kagome, running his claws through her gently curled hair.

"Your hair is different from others here. Did one of your parents have waves like this?" He was genuinely curious, wondering aloud as he wound a curl around his first finger.

* * *

The way he offered to care for her during her period, to keep her from "running away", made Kagome feel all sorts of mushy and warm. He _boinged_ the end of one of the curlier strands, clearly fascinated.

Kagome had noticed that waves and curls were much less common on women she encountered here in the past and concluded that it must have been a trait that was brought in from the mingling of other cultures that hadn't occurred as much here yet.

"My Mama has wavy hair, but she keeps it short and pinned back, so it's hard to tell. Really, I take after my Papa."

Her father's birthday had passed recently. Usually, she spent it with Mama and Souta in the modern world‒ going out to eat, seeing a movie, _celebrating_ the way they would have with her beloved father. Kagome hadn't been able to make this one due to jewel-shard detecting and didn't see a point in trying to make it up once the event passed.

"He had eyes like mine. Got them from my Great-Grandmother. I only ever saw pictures of her, but she was _gorgeous_. Had this head of long, flowy blonde hair that would put Sesshoumaru's to shame."

* * *

Kouga made a fascinated noise, smiling all the while.

"I like it… It's very pretty," he hummed, tugging a chunk of hair to his nose, sniffing and breathing in the sweet smell of cherries and something like honey. She smelled so nice… Like a delicious dessert.

The smell and warmth were getting to him. That fire in Kouga's belly was beginning to flare up again. He felt Kagome wriggle against him, adjust in his lap, and curled his fingers in her short kimono. All of a sudden, he was hard and aching.

Ears down and cheeks flushed, Kouga's hips rocked up a bit. His dick throbbed under the pelt he wore and pushed up against one creamy thigh. One of Kouga's hands rubbed along her leg. His forehead pressed against her shoulder as the wolf demon breathed in shakily.

"Sorry, Kagome," he muttered‒ unable to look her in the eyes. She must hate him now, the dumb wolf that couldn't control his urges when she was opening her heart to him.

* * *

Cheeks burning at the large, hard bulge digging into her thigh, Kagome swallowed and readjusted again, hopefully in a way that was less uncomfortable for him.

"It's okay… _I'm_ sorry."

She wanted to offer to just go, limp her way back to camp and spare him the discomfort but knew that he would only insist upon her staying. Could it really be worth it just for her company? There was a constant low rumble in his chest that had been going off ever since he landed her in his lap, and Kagome realized he was _purring_. She could feel it all over, especially in her belly, the sensation making her warm and weak.

Kouga really was very handsome. She always knew this, but now she was truly appreciating it, all of his chiseled details amplified by the glow of the fire.

"I've never seen your hair down like this."

She continued to administer the same innocent affections she had been bestowing, unaware of how mad it drove him when she rubbed the tip of his ears between her index fingers, only hoping to ease his tension. His arms were like rock around her, each muscle bundled up and ready to spring.

"You should let me braid it sometime."

* * *

His purrs deepened and his hips rocked up again when she offered to braid his hair, his face flushing once more. Oh, she was too sweet. Kouga's lips met her neck, pressing the lightest of kisses on her pale skin. When she didn't seem to mind the first or the second, he moved his head up to just under her jaw.

He hesitated for a second before kissing her chin, ready to pull away at any sign of her disapproval or rejection. Kouga shifted Kagome via the steel grip he had on her hip, situating her right atop his dick. Snug against her cunt, he felt some relief from his rut. When he moved her he smelled more of the cherry scent, this time with a spicy tone from her arousal. He didn't feel too terrible about the situation when he caught the whiff, letting out a deep rumbling purr.

His tongue ran lightly over her jaw before he was whining softly like the animal he was.

"Kagome… I need more, please. A kiss, help me out some," he rasped. His need was so great. As heady as the lust was pouring through his brain Kouga wasn't above using her good nature against her, wasn't above a little begging. If it meant he could get some kind of relief or at least the fulfillment of one of his fantasies, Kouga would do just about anything.

"Please, Kagome. I just need a kiss. Or two."

* * *

Surprisingly enough for both of them, Kagome found she really, _really_ didn't mind the way he was pushing his astronomical luck, brushing first gentle, then firmer, hungry but reserved closed-lipped kisses to her throat. His fangs touched her a few times but never pierced. Something that had been sleeping inside of her for far too long burst to life, making her breaths come sharper, palms sweating as they curled in her skirt.

Her first kiss belonged to Inuyasha, given when he was lost in the throes of Kaguya's spell and more likely to rip her throat out than return it. It was precious to her nonetheless.

Second kisses were less important.

Without hesitating a moment longer, Kagome twisted in his lap, bringing her lips to his and boldly wrapping her legs properly around his waist, mindful of her ankle. His pelt-covered cock met her panties as she settled, pink lips soft and clumsy on his. This was a move bred of unfulfilled lust and desperation, anything to get Inuyasha out of her head and make things better for poor Kouga, who _deserved_ love. Kagome could worry about consequences later. For now, she wanted to be wanted.

The pressure of his hard-on between her legs felt better than she expected.

"Oh," she gasped against his mouth, lashes fluttering at the foreign, indescribable sensation‒ and that was with two layers of cloth between them!

"That feels _good_ …"

* * *

Kouga panted against her neck, mind fogging over again. Oh, this was _nice_.

He kissed her hard, claws threatening to rip holes in her kimono with how tightly he gripped the fabric. One hand dragged the tips of his claws down her thigh, scratching red lines across her skin. A soft sigh sounded as he smiled against Kagome's mouth.

He kept kissing her like he was devouring the best, sweetest fruit in the world. Kouga lightly nipped at her lower lip, fang catching just so. At her little murmur, he felt something in his belly tighten up and he chuckled.

"Yeah? I'm glad," he huffed. He rocked his hips up into Kagome's, mouth hanging open a bit. The pressure, the heat was delicious, better than what he could have imagined. His arms wrapped tight around her hips and Kouga used his hold to rock Kagome against himself.

"Feel better than I ever imagined," he managed to pant out against her collarbone, fangs pricking her skin lightly. It was taking all his might to not bury his teeth into her soft neck, the struggle making him shake against her.

* * *

Kouga had thought about her like this before. It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. Every grunt and growl, the way his muscles pulled her in tight to rub against her _just right_ ‒ it all made her feel so beautiful.

This powerful specimen had his pick of the litter, so to speak, and he had chosen _her_ , would feel this way for no one other than her for the rest of his near-immortal existence.

"Gods…"

This moan was louder than her previous ones, echoing off the damp cave walls while soft creamy thighs tightened, grinding her soaked through panties onto his damp pelt. It was too goddamn _hot_. Without waiting for him to do it, needing to do _more_ with him even if they couldn't go all the way, Kagome wriggled the straps of her dress down as their hips continued to writhe and bump, revealing her breasts to him.

Sango had complimented them once, and Kagome thought they were decent. Not as big as Kikyo's, but hers were perkier and she was proud of the pale, pink shade of her nipples that matched her lips. Hopefully, this would be enough to get Kouga off.

If not, she could just blow him. If Kouga had earned anything from all of his great love and devotion to her, it was a blowjob.

_"Fuck_ …" She found herself crying out as his tempo grew harsher. Were his fangs elongating? Spurred on at the thought, she arched over his steel arm, thrusting her hips down hard and baring throat and chest to his attention.

"Make me cum, Kouga, _please_ make me cum! I'm so _close_ …"

True, Kagome was a virgin‒ but she was a _modern_ virgin, which meant she had access to porn and media and books which had taught her the right words to say, things to do to drive him crazy.

* * *

The sight of her breasts had him drooling even more, pinching at one nipple while he sucked the other between his lips. Soft and full and heavy, he stopped everything just to pay his full attention to her chest. Unable to help himself he made dark bitemarks and love bites on her skin, even sinking his teeth in enough to leave dents above her heart.

If she was giving this much of herself, he was going to make sure she was _claimed._

When she moaned and cursed and begged him to make her cum… It made him see red. The sheer heat that filled him when she begged for something like that so _brazenly_ ‒ like she'd been fucked before like she begged another male for this… it sent him blazing.

Kouga barely wasted his time, claws ripping through both her kimono and the soaked white garment underneath. It was easy to get the bitch on her knees in front of him‒ she barely weighed a thing to him. His mouth met her cunt once it was bare, tongue snaking out and running hot along her lips. Something between a growl and a purr sounded at her taste and Kouga yanked his pelt off, bare as she was.

One hand grabbed the base of his dick as he buried his tongue in her, squeezing where his knot was starting to swell. He was determined to make her cum, follow her demands down to every last second and give her the best treatment he could.

* * *

_Oh_. Kagome hadn't meant to let things progress as far as for her to disrobe _completely_ ‒ really, she never imagined they would get this far at all. In her wildest fantasies, she thought there might be a chaste kiss she could use to make‒

No. Not him. Not now. Not when Kouga's tongue was buried so deep in her holiest of unholies she thought he might taste her uterus. His purr was more of a growl now, and it shook his entire body, vibrating between her thighs until she produced more slick for him to lap up.

One clawed hand gripped asscheek, keeping her obscenely spread for his meal. The other pressed down firmly at the center of her back, pushing her upper torso into the matting with a clear message to _stay put_. She wasn't going anywhere. Blunt, human nails dug into jaguar demon fur while Kagome bit hard into her bottom lip, rocking her hips back against his face.

Her peak was intense, better than anything her little bullet at home had ever given her. Surely, the other rutting wolves in the main sector of the den could hear them. That thought brought Kagome back to it a bit, reminded her of just how far this had gone.

Kouga was still greedily sucking at her pussy regardless of that every last drop of her orgasm had already been licked up.

"Let me return the favor," she purred in post-orgasmic bliss, gasping when his tongue swiped her sensitive clit. When she tried to wriggle up and move, she didn't get far with his immovable grip and her damaged ankle.

"I've never done it before, but I could try. With you…"

* * *

He sucked and licked at her until she screamed for him and his face was sticky. The knowledge of making her come, marking her in some way that only he could at this moment… It made his animalistic side flare up even more.

In the glow of the firelight, she looked delicious, ready for the taking. Kouga couldn't stop himself from sinking into her cunt, only aware of the movement when he had pushed all the way inside. When he was snug against her ass and could swear the tip was kissing against her womb. There was a vague itch in his mind about Kagome not really wanting this exactly but he was too far gone in his instincts to care.

He waited until Kagome turned her head, met his red-tinted gaze, and clenched around him. That was when Kouga really started fucking her.

Hard, fast thrusts paired with a tight grip that would leave her peachy skin bruised for weeks. The only thing saving the girl's knees from the stone floor was the pelt she laid on‒ otherwise, she'd have been bloodied with Kouga's brutal pace. His fangs met her neck, the rush of her blood filling his senses.

"Wanna… Wanna mark you," he managed, the only words he could muster in the middle of low growls and snarls.

* * *

The priestess was still recovering from the aftershocks when he lunged past her barrier, drawing virgin blood and ripping a pained shriek up her throat. He stilled momentarily after that initial thrust, just long enough for the bulk of discomfort to pass and for Kagome to turn her head and give him a piece of her mind.

_"KOUGA, WHAT ARE YOU‒!"_

A vivid red gaze met her centered by aqua pupils. Oh. _Oh_.

_You are so, so stupid, Kagome_.

She really thought she could just traipse into Kouga's den, show him her tits, and walk away with her virginity intact. _Idiot_.

These were the thoughts she had time to process while burning under his searingly intense eyes and wincing through the strain of taking on his girth. Without further due process, he was _fucking_ her, snarling and snapping at the air like an enraged wolf as he did so. There was little Kagome could do for herself at this point but to just go limp as his beast sated himself on her.

She had a vague memory of watching how wolves interacted on television and clung to it, well aware that Kouga was beyond self-control at this moment. Her muscles remained lax, head turning to bare her throat properly and show submission lest the demon decide she was a threat and eliminate her. She even made an effort to bite back moans and stay quiet as his hips repeatedly smacked against hers, hard and wet and loud, weary that too much noise from her would send the beast the wrong message.

She didn't blame Kouga for slipping like this. How could she? She _let_ him do this. Encouraged it, even. She should have known better than to dangle herself so carelessly in reach of his claws, especially after all the time she spent with demons.

_Wanna mark you_.

"I don't‒ _ah!_ " His pace increased inhumanly, the wolf demon a blur as he rutted her into the matting, all of his sharp teeth bared in a lustful grimace. "I don't‒ know what‒ _that means!"_

* * *

"Make you my mate. Make you _mine_ ," he snarled in her ear. Kouga pushed in fully, grinding his cock deep inside her. Thick drool slipped from his mouth to drop into her neck and shoulder, and he shook against her.

Kouga tugged at her hair to make her arch her head, snarling something about wanting to hear her moaning and crying for him. The knowledge of her _enjoying_ this made him even more feral. There was some semblance of care in him, showing when he reached down to rub circles on her clit. His inner beast didn't give a single shit that he was taking her forcefully, that she was a virgin with barely any stretch to her cunt. This was the culmination of months upon months of him lusting after her paired with the height of his rut. It was happening, and it was _delicious_ to him.

Kouga continued to fuck her, only pausing to grind his cock inside her. The swell of his knot was already slapping against her cunt, and he groaned when it slid inside her the first time. He was kind enough to let her adjust, breathing deeply as Kagome stretched around his knot. He rubbed his cheek against the base of her neck, swallowing thickly while he hugged her hips.

"Gonna knot you. Get you full of pups," he babbled with a full-body shiver. "Make the world know you're mine…"

* * *

Kagome knew better than to try and fight this. Her best bet was to submit and enjoy what she could. Luckily, Kouga was not a difficult man to enjoy making love with. His thrusts were powerful and deep and would have sent Kagome sprawling bruised across the cave floor if not for his unbreakable grip. There was pain, yes, but it was dull rather than the cutting ache from when he first took her. This pain was more like a low drum beating to the undercurrent of all the other sensations he was stimulating.

It intensified when he thrust harder and deeper than before, finally, it seemed shoving all of himself into her. She cried out freely this time, encouraged to by the demon's gruff demands. Still, she was frightened by his intensity, by the things he growled in that thick, guttural way right into her ear.

_Pups?_

He couldn't possibly mean… _No, not_ …

In an instant and against higher reasoning, Kagome was done being submissive. The reminder of the very real consequences of her actions here were like a shock to her system. She bucked hard and struggled, whimpering at the adamantine resistance she found. Even with his superhuman strength holding her exactly where he wanted her, it was as though they were locked together.

"Kouga, _please_ ," she resorted to begging, a sob catching in her throat. "I _can't!_ Please!"

* * *

She was fighting back and it was hotter than it should have been. No other bitch had fought when he'd had them, and it was a delicious surprise. Kouga growled deep in his chest, shoving his full knot inside her. It was enough of a squeeze that he felt some discomfort but the fact of him being fully in Kagome had his head spinning.

Kouga shushed her before his teeth dug into her neck, enough to draw some blood with how deep he bit. There, he left his mark, and she was officially his in the eyes of any demon that saw it. When he tried to pull himself back to keep fucking her, his knot stuck. He could only move an inch at a time and used whatever momentum he could to keep fucking the mortal girl.

"Gonna have a belly full of pups. Breed you full, get you heavy with them," he huffed against her neck, eyes screwed shut. Kouga kept running his fingers over her clit, trying to wrench another orgasm out of her and get that tight clench of her cunt again.

"Want you to be _mine_ ," he groaned. "My bitch, my mate, _mine._ "

He clawed at Kagome's hip when she came around him‒ however reluctantly‒ and let out a howl when his balls jumped and he came inside her, still locked by the thick knot.

* * *

The finale was a blur of agony, ecstasy, blood, and sweat. Kagome came for him a second time, alright, seeing stars while a high-pitched, very human scream issued through the mountains. A pool of heat flooded her belly when he came, balming her stretched, abused insides. Kagome sighed in relief and once more went slack and boneless beneath him, still locked at the hips.

Her neck stung. When she touched it, the tips of her fingers came away red. He was easing them down, spooning her and licking at the wet spot.

"Kouga…?" Kagome was barely conscious, breathing deep and slow. "Are you… _you_ again?"

* * *

He realized what he did when the high of his orgasm left, when the rut had cooled down and he was able to think properly. There was an edge of shame in his head‒ shame of having such a base disregard for Kagome's feelings of being mated or knotted or filled with hot cum. He tried to ignore it until she spoke, sleepy and quiet. His mouth stayed at her mate mark, eyes closed.

"Yeah… I'm back to normal," he whispered against her neck. "M'sorry Kagome, just got lost in instinct." He knew it wasn't the best excuse, but she had to know that he was in a heightened state... and with the way they were carrying on? It was bound to happen.

Kouga nuzzled into her hair, huffing the sensitive skin on her scalp to make the girl giggle. Might as well begin his apologies when they were still literally stuck together.

* * *

Clarity returned to Kagome slowly, and with it came a whole plethora of other emotions; fear, shame, worry, and a heaping helping of something she had become very familiar with tonight‒ _guilt_.

" _I'm_ sorry."

Here they went again with another round of apologies neither thought they deserved.

"I knew you were… _sensitive._ I just didn't think… I wanted it _too_ , but…"

So many things had gone wrong and they had no one to blame but themselves.

"I can't have _babies!_ I still have to finish school and collect all the jewel shards, and defeat Naraku and‒ and‒" He whined low against her neck, squeezing impossibly closer, and Kagome suddenly remembered the saving grace that had been escaping her due to the shock of her ravagement. "‒ and I'm on birth control."

_Thank you, Mama Higurashi_. Her mother wanted grandbabies with cute fluffy little ears, but not quite yet.

* * *

"Wha's that?" Kouga asked, furrowing his brows. The hell was birth control? "Is it a root? Some girls eat roots to not have pups after they have their heat."

He rubbed slow over her belly, a bit saddened at not having knocked her up. It would have been nice to have Kagome bear his pups, but she was right. She couldn't carry his pups and fight Naraku at the same time- it wasn't right to expect that of her.

"When we're done with Naraku and you have a heat I'm gonna try again. Make it better for you, get you pregnant that time," he decided with a satisfied nod of his head. "Can't have my mate not have pups. I'd get thrown out of my own pack," he laughed, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

Kouga's knot slowly went down, and he slipped out of Kagome with a soft sigh. His fingers rested around her clit, lightly rubbing circles on the nub with a small grin.

"You wanna go again? I kinda remember you saying something about returning the favor, whatever that means..."

* * *

As much as Kagome enjoyed his continued lustful attention and affectionate claims, they had things they needed to talk about _right now_. Things that were difficult indeed to discuss with his hand gentle between her legs, molesting the slick, fucked-raw area proudly.

"Koouuggaa," she whined, squirming in his arms, but not making any real effort to get away. "I told you. Even if we killed Naraku tomorrow, I'm _way_ too young for babies."

Even without seeing his face, she could sense that this put a major damper on his mood.

"I'm not saying never! Just… this happened really fast, Kouga. I'm not ready to… to _be_ a mate."

Nevertheless, a mate she remained. It was clear to Kagome now that whatever he had done to her was significant and permanent, like marriage‒ the feudal era demonic equivalent to a drunken night in Vegas sans the option for divorce.

"This is the only time we've ever even _really_ been alone together. We barely know each other."

That would mean nothing to him. Arranged marriages were a common practice here, and even still happened from time to time in the modern age. Her hangups about the entire situation probably just sounded like rejections to him, and that wasn't at all what Kagome wanted to convey. Frustrated, she groaned and turned around in his arms now that she was able to, planting a firm kiss right on his frowning, fanged mouth. Much better. He was smiling again, tail wagging behind him.

"I'm not ready to act as your mate." There was no room for argument there. "But… I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

She was so prickly sometimes, always finding excuses for things. Kouga disliked it, but since it was Kagome… He was okay with that. Even as he pouted and rubbed his hand over her belly, the wolf demon listened to her.

"Then tell me about yourself. Wanna be a good mate and learn about you, learn what you like and what you don't like," Kouga hummed as he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. She smelled like him, like his cave, and it soothed something deep in him. "Tell me about your dad. What he's like?"

Her kiss made him happy and wagging, smiling at his mate.

"Girlfriend? Is that better than mate?" Kouga's head tipped to the side, confusion on his face. The term wasn't something he had heard before, but it was kind of nice.

Kouga pulled Kagome close, nails lightly running over her back and making her skin rise into goosebumps.

* * *

"A girlfriend is like…"

Kagome pondered for a moment over how best to define the foreign term for her "mate".

"Where I come from before people get engaged to be married, this is what they call each other. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. It can be serious, or casual. It means whatever the boyfriend and girlfriend want it to mean." Hopefully, that answer satisfied. "When I say it, it means that I like you, I want to be with you, and I'm not going to go out with anyone else." That included a certain half-demon.

_Tell me about your dad. What he's like?_

She blinked, unprepared. Even Inuyasha had never asked about her father before, nevermind that she knew everything he knew and then some about his family tree.

"He's dead."

Surrendering to the embrace, Kagome planted her cheek to Kouga's chest, comforted by the constant low rumble emanating from him.

"I was six. My Mama was still pregnant with my little brother. I don't remember much about him... He was _tall..._ but I guess everyone's tall to a six-year-old. He used to call me his little dumpling. I remember that."

* * *

Kouga listened happily, letting her talk about her father and her family and the things she remembered about the man that helped make her. He scratched sharp claws lightly over her skin and through her wavy hair, untangling his fingers occasionally.

"He was right about the dumpling name‒ you're cute and pale like one," he chuckled with a gentle pinch of Kagome's cheek. Kouga could imagine her as a fat little pup, chubby cheeks, and bright blue eyes with a patch of fluffy black curls on her head. He could also imagine _his_ pups like that‒ with points to their tiny ears and a puff of fur as their tail.

His rumbles increased at the thought of their pups, a smile on his face as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"I like the sound of your father. Wish I could meet him‒ thank him for you existing," Kouga sighed against the top of her head.

Call it his instincts, or the high of breeding her, but he was being soft and sweet. Nothing like the strong, confident alpha wolf, but more gentle. Kouga hummed, leaning down to steal a kiss from Kagome, then lay other kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Tell me more about him. Please, Kagome?"

* * *

The storm outside was now in full swing. Kagome hadn't noticed it before, but now she couldn't miss how the waterfall outside the mouth of the cave was rushing more violently with the stir of rainwater, the flashes of lighting through the veil of water, cracks of thunder sounding distantly through the torrent.

Kagome hated thunderstorms.

"I used to love it when it stormed like this," she continued quietly, basking in his affection and putting away negative emotions. Her whole body felt sore, chewed up, and spit out, but in a definitively pleasant way that made Kagome want to stretch into it and savor the ache. She did, muffling anxious thoughts about what tomorrow was going to look like as Kouga continued dappling soft kisses.

"I would run out of the house no matter what was happening or what time of day it was and just splash through the puddles around the shrine and just‒ just _howl_ at the sky like a wild thing…"

She was smiling again, eyes closed. For the first time in years, the sounds of the storm didn't make her want to cry and hide.

"Mama didn't want to mess up her hair, so she would send Papa to chase after me. I was _awful_ , so of course, by the time he caught me, we'd both be soaked to the bone and laughing and… Now that I think about it, I probably wasn't that hard to catch. I think he was giving me a head start."

A rattling boom of thunder shook the mountain, pebbles on the ground near them vibrating for a moment. Kagome's smile faded.

"But on _that_ day… Papa didn't come to catch me. Mama did. There was an accident and he was just… gone."

* * *

Kouga pet her hair gently, listening to both her soft words and the storm outside. He half expected her to bolt at any second with how wound up she seemed to be. He let out a low, deep purr that rattled through her when her smile left her. He _hated_ seeing her upset.

He nodded, finding Kagome's hand and holding it gently. The hurt in her voice made his throat close up a bit, and he let out a soft sigh against her hair.

"My father was killed when he was out hunting one day when I was still a pup," he offered. They shared the ache of losing a father, could bond from it. "I'm sorry you lost your father, Kagome. But it seems your mother was good and raised you right."

A soft kiss to her forehead and a gentle smile followed his words. "Maybe now thunderstorms won't be that bad for you," he added with a light bump of his nose against the girl's cheek.

* * *

Eyes closed, Kagome recited a silent internal prayer for both their fathers and Inuyasha's as well, wishing them all a peaceful rest.

Again, thunder rattled the cavern, but Kagome didn't shake with it this time, staying lulled and complacent against her lover's chest. It had been a long day. Tomorrow would be a longer one. For now, she would savor the rare peace she and Kouga had found in each other's arms.

"You know what, Kouga…? I don't think they will be."


End file.
